


Like a Record Baby

by kristensbogusjourney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio, Established Relationship, Jealous Liam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristensbogusjourney/pseuds/kristensbogusjourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn start their first year at college, but when Zayn begins disappearing to the campus radio station, Liam begins to wonder what his boyfriend is up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Record Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first ever fanfiction after years of reading! I'm actually working on a longer one, but decided to post this one in the mean time. Feel free to tell me what you think!

For weeks after the activity fair, Zayn couldn’t stop talking about the campus radio station. Liam encouraged him, as freshman they should really be getting involved. But once Zayn went to the first interest meeting, he starting disappearing more and more. It was fine for the first week, Liam could deal. It was the weeks that followed that started to bug him.

Zayn would show up later and later each day, bringing new CDs and stories, telling Liam about the cool people that worked there and all the new bands he was finding. And Liam started getting jealous. He tried to push the feeling away knowing how much his boyfriend loved music. Zayn lived for it. He went to every concert he could, often dragging Liam along, and eagerly purchased as many records as he could afford. Every day he wore a band shirt, some of the names Liam didn’t even recognize, always paired with skinny jeans, broken in vans, and a flannel, either draped over his small frame or tied around his slim waist. Liam even sat through a guitar playing phase like the loving boyfriend he is.

He really loved all these things about Zayn. He loved the way Zayn always showed Liam a new song first, and the way his eyes lit up when he did. Liam loved the way Zayn whispered lyrics right before they fell asleep like a lullaby, or when he breathed them out while Liam pressed kisses into his neck. It’s just that Liam didn’t to share these things with other people. Especially not the boys from the radio station he saw Zayn hang out with.

“Harry’s cool,” Zayn insisted when Liam told him that he didn’t like the tall one with the long hair, “He, like, knows every indie band ever. And he sings in one too.”  
Liam rolled his eyes. He could totally be in a band if he wanted.

“You’re jealous,” his boyfriend sang, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he crawled towards Liam on the bed. Liam glared, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Zayn took that as confirmation and grinned. When he reached Liam he placed his legs on either side of Liam’s waist so that he was sitting on his lap. The dark haired boy leaned in and said softly into Liam’s ear, “Don’t worry babe, you’re the only one I could ever want.”

Liam put his hand on the back of Zayn’s neck pulling his down so that their lips met. Zayn anxiously kissed back, deepening it as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and shoulders, one of his hands finding its way into Liam’s short hair. When Liam’s other hand dropped below Zayn’s waistband and Zayn moaned in response, he knew that Zayn wouldn’t be going to radio that night.  
-  
A little more than a month had passed and Zayn was still disappearing to the station as often as possible, and frankly Liam was tired of it. He missed eating lunch with Zayn, spending hours lying in bed watching Netflix, and even the tapping of Zayn’s keyboard when they did homework together. So one Friday afternoon when he finished classes, Liam decided to march down to the radio station (which was in the basement of one of the buildings and who the fuck puts a radio station there) and see exactly what Zayn was up to. He knew Zayn would never cheat on him, and he didn’t want to be a crazy controlling boyfriend, but Liam wanted to know why Zayn kept so much of his radio life from him.

He marched down the steps and angrily hit the door buzzer a few times. A few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a smiling Harry.

“C’mon in,” he said, holding the door as Liam stormed passed him.

“I’m here to see Zayn,” Liam snapped.

Harry seemed to either ignore Liam’s upset tone or be completely oblivious because he answered with a smile, “You must be Liam. I was wondering when you’d show up. Zayn never shuts up about you, always saying how fit you were. And he was right.”

Liam blushed, Zayn had said that about him, to someone he barely knew?

“He also said you were cute when you embarrassed,” Harry added cheekily.

“Um, where is he?” Liam asked, all the forcefulness gone from his voice.

“Down that way,” Harry said, pointing down a small hallway, “First door on the right, but he’s on air right now so be quiet.”

Harry turned and disappeared into an office, leaving Liam to figure out what he meant. On air? Was Zayn on the radio? He hadn’t mentioned anything to Liam. Curious, Liam walked a few steps to the room Harry mentioned, stopping to look through the big window that showed Zayn speaking into a microphone and surrounded by various equipment, before silently opening the door and stepping inside.

“And that’s the weather for the next couple of hours. Enjoy the next block of music.”

“I didn’t know you were a DJ,” Liam said when he saw Zayn press a button and lean away from the mic. Zayn spun around, startled.

“Liam! Who let you in here?”

Liam gestured back at where he entered, “Harry let me in. Told me you were on air.”

He raised his eyebrows, questioning Zayn. The other boy blushed and answered nervously, “I swear I was going to tell you soon. I wanted it to be a surprise because Harry said that once I practice I can start playing more of my own music instead of what the station wants me to play. So I was going to make a playlist of our songs and kinda dedicate the show to you.”

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but Zayn raised his hand to stop him then continued more calmly, “I knew you would say no, and I wanted to be good before I did it so I wouldn’t mess up when you listened. Harry liked the idea, told me it was quite romantic. Don’t be mad.”

Zayn finished and looked at Liam expectantly. He was speechless to be honest, choosing to smile fondly at Zayn as he gathered his thoughts.

“I’m not mad,” Liam explained, “Or maybe a little before, but that was only because you never told me what you were up to and only brought back stories about Harry. So I was jealous, but only because I love you so much Z. I thought you were doing unmentionable things down here.”

Zayn grinned, relief flooding his face. He stood up and walked towards Liam, taking his hands as he said, “I love you too, Li. But you’re an idiot because the only person I want to _unmentionable_ things with is you.”

Zayn rose up slightly to reach Liam’s lips, placing a gentle kiss there. When he pulled back, Liam smiled down at him, stroking his cheek tenderly. The moment was ended when a knocking came from outside the window. Harry was there mouthing at Zayn to get back to work, but it lacked severity because Harry was grinning at them.

“Let me finish my show, then I’ll show you around, okay babe?” Zayn asked, walking back to his chair. Liam nodded, sinking into an open seat. As Zayn spoke, Liam found himself falling more in love with him, if it was even possible. He always adored Zayn’s voice, but when he was speaking over the radio, it took on another layer of smoothness. When Zayn signed off, he looked over a Liam.

“I can’t believe I’m dating a famous DJ,” Liam announced, chest puffed out and beaming with pride.

Zayn giggled as he got up and pulled Liam up, beginning the tour by explaining the equipment. Liam didn’t really get it, but Zayn smiled proudly when Liam nodded like he did. Zayn dragged Liam to every room in the station, which granted wasn’t that large, but he had a lot to say, and Liam wasn’t sure if Zayn had ever talked this fast for so long in his life. Finally, they reached the last room and Zayn paused before opening the door.

“This is my favorite room in the whole place,” he explained shyly, “I’m usually here when I don’t come back to the room.”

Liam nodded, anxious to see what was keeping his boyfriend away from him. Zayn opened the door and let Liam step past him, and what he saw made him understand why Zayn loved it so much. It was a medium sized room, but it was filled with shelves and crates full of CDs and records lining the walls and filling all the empty space, leaving only some narrow aisles.

“There must be thousands of records in here,” Liam breathed out, taking in the sight. Zayn nodded, appearing next to Liam and wrapping himself around Liam’s arm, resting his head on the larger boy’s shoulder.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Zayn sighed, “My favorite boy in my favorite place.”

Liam was suddenly hit by Zayn’s affectionate words and how much he meant them, so he swooped down and gathered his boyfriend in his arms, pressing him against the closed door. His lips found Zayn’s easily, and he began to kiss Zayn forcefully, eager to show him how thankful he was that Zayn had showed him this. Zayn whimpered slightly as Liam’s tongue found his, and gripped Liam’s arms tighter. They continued like this for what seemed like hours, but in reality was much less. Liam pulled away, giggling at the mess that was his boyfriend.

“No laughing,” Zayn huffed, running his hands through his hair, trying to get it back to a more normal state, “I wanted to show you some music, but if we don’t leave Harry’s gonna get suspicious and never let me back in here.”

Liam nodded, “You’re right, Harry probably wouldn’t like if I blew you back here.”

“Liam!” Zayn hissed, as he opened the door. They walked together towards the main room and Zayn prayed that Harry was locked away in his office. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky. Harry was reclining on the couch and looked up from his book when the couple walked in.

"Well, well, what do we have here?” he smirked, taking in the messed up hair, disheveled clothes, and swollen lips, “Two naughty boys making out in the back music closet.”

Zayn blushed and dropped his head in embarrassment. Liam took his hand in an act to comfort Zayn, and began to beg, “Don’t blame Zayn, it was my fault. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Harry laughed, “It’s alright, lads. No harm, no foul. I’ll see you bright and early for the morning show though, Zayn. 8 am sharp.”

Zayn nodded, still too ashamed to whine. They turned to leave and made it to the door before Harry called out, “And Liam, I got my eye on you.”

He turned to give Harry a salute, exchanging small smiles before pushing the door open and leaving, still holding Zayn’s hand tightly in his.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at http://kristensbogusjourney.tumblr.com/


End file.
